


Blossoming life

by LilSunflowerbean



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Developing Relationship, Everyone is Dead, F/M, Force Dyad (Star Wars), Love, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Resurrection, The World Between Worlds (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilSunflowerbean/pseuds/LilSunflowerbean
Summary: Rey meets Dora on Tatooine. She also lost someone but her abilities will give to Rey something that she has lost with Ben's death. Hope.
Relationships: Bodhi Rook/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. The meeting

Rey gasped when she saw it. 

After months on Tatooine, she could not believe her eyes. 

There was no sand here, just green. 

The house looked like hers, with minor changes but where hers was only sand and rough edges, this house felt like homey jungle, full of plants, vegetables and flowers. 

She touched the leaves, squealing in utter joy. 

The first moment of happiness since a long time. 

Until it faded with a stick under her jaw. 

-Step away from my garden. 

She looked at the young woman who had spoken. 

Her hair was long and light brown, while her green eyes shone with something she couldn’t name. 

-Who are you?  
-Rey. Rey Skywalker. 

The other woman laughed – a snarky bark – and kept her stick on Rey. 

-Who are you?  
-Rey. Just Rey.  
-You arrived a few months ago right? I saw you bury something…  
-I did.  
-Why would you come and stay in this shithole?  
-Why are you in this shithole?  
-Because this is my home. The only one I have.  
-Maybe I want a home too. Away from the problems of the galaxy. 

Rey kept her gaze on the woman that seemed to talk to someone. 

But there was nobody. 

-I can take her, I’m not weak…. Fine. 

The stick left her face and a hand was extended. 

-I’m Dora.  
-Nice to meet you.. How did you do it? The garden?  
-I have a thing, I guess. Bringing life where there’s only death. 

Rey looked as Dora put a cup of hot caf in front of her, then one at the head of the table, where no one was sat. 

Maybe loneliness had taken a toll on her. 

Like it did for Rey. 

But she seemed fine. 

-So, why are you really here? You are wanted in the galaxy? 

Dora looked at the head of the table, then back to Rey. 

-A soldier maybe? Apparently, you look like the soldier type.  
-What is the soldier type?  
-Lean, muscled, clever. Plus you look like you lost someone. His words, not mine.  
-I… I was part of the Resistance. Fought for the freedom of the galaxy. 

Dora whistled then rolled her eyes. 

-He was a soldier too. He is the one that ignited the spark for the Resistance apparently. You are so full of Bullshit sometimes… And how come no one speaks about Rogue One? 

Rey looked at her, having an argument with the empty air and slowly stood. 

-I’m going to go…  
-Oh. Okay. If you want to come back, you are welcome. We always have food ! 

And she resumed her argument.


	2. A new frienship

A knock was heard in the morning, startling Rey awake. 

She opened the door and was surprised to see Dora, a plant in her hands. A green, luxurious plant. 

-Here, it’s for you. You looked flabbergasted yesterday.   
-It’s… That’s too much, I can’t take it.   
-Oh please, it’s a plant Rey.   
-I don’t know how to take care of it. I never had one before…   
-Oh… Well, I can show you. First, I need a few things in my place, I’m coming right back. 

-It needs just a bit of sun. You can’t leave it directly here, otherwise, it will die. But you know that. Looks like you have experience with desertic places. You would not stay out in the sun all day long right? Same for this baby.   
-I feel like it doesn’t belong in a place like this.   
-Rey, we don’t belong in such a place, yet here we are. We have to make a home with what we have I suppose. Moreover, you chose this planet so …   
-I’m starting to think maybe it was the wrong choice…   
-Well, I mean if you wanted a place far from everybody, well done.   
-I used to live on Jakku.   
-Wow. That is a shithole. People are nice here. You have a home, a plant now. You can have a sweet life. Maybe even meet someone.   
-I don’t think so…   
-Why not? You’re young.   
-I could say the same thing about you.   
-That moron here spooks them. 

She gestured to the air next to her. 

-You always act like there is someone here…   
-There is. It’s not because you can’t see them that they are not here. Look. 

Dora sat on the floor and closed her eyes, assuming a meditation stance. 

Rey could feel the force hum around her, swirling, before enveloping Dora and the place next to her in a soft embrace. 

And she saw him. 

Briefly. 

But she had seen his rich brown eyes, that has this tired gleam and the goggles on his forehead. 

-Kriff… 

Dora stopped and whipped the blood that was running out of her nose. 

-This is Bodhi. He hopes you’re not too scared.   
-What was this? How is it possible?   
-I don’t know. He was always here I suppose…   
-You’re a force user.   
-I’m no Jedi, but my dad taught me a few tricks. Taking care of the plants was one of them. The Force is life, never forget that. And nothing really dies. Bodhi here is the unfortunate proof of that.   
-Can you contact other people?   
-Not really. I never tried really. I never tried to contact Bodhi. He just … He was just there. Why?   
-I … I lost someone and I was hoping… that you could…   
-Sorry… I’m going to let you alone for a moment. Have a nice day Rey.   
-You don’t have to leave.   
-I do actually… Hum... You’re crying so… 

Rey noticed the tears on her cheeks and whipped them rapidly. 

Dora gave her a sad smile and left. 

-You have to look.   
-Dora, what do you want me to do? I’m in a kriffing black space.   
-Well, you found me, right?   
-I did not really try. Trust me, I’d rather be dead than stay in this in-between.   
-That hurts Bodhi. I’m going to journal that shit later.   
-I hate you so much sometimes…   
-I’m going to look around. I can go across some things; they look like portals. So, yeah, I’ll try.   
-Be careful.   
-Worried much?   
-I still need someone to keep an eye on intruders. 

Bodhi chuckled and kissed Dora on the forehead. 

-I’ll be back, don’t worry. 

-I hope I’m not intruding on something. 

Dora looked at Rey, a smile on her lips. 

-No, I was just making dinner. You can have a seat.   
-Bodhi is not around?   
-No. Sometimes, he leaves me alone.   
-So, he was a soldier?   
-Not really. He was a pilot. For the empire. Defected, became a Rebel, and helped give the plans of the Death Star to the Rebels. A true hero. He died on the mission.   
-My friend defected from the First Order… He was a stormtrooper.   
-They are a special kind of hero, don’t you think? Being into something so evil, but having your mind telling you that you need to leave. That you need to do something good. Don’t tell Bodhi, but I think he is the biggest hero I’ve ever met. The greatest man.   
-Do you know Kylo Ren?   
-The Dark Lord? Yes…   
-Well, buckle up for a story…


	3. Finally found

-Wow, that’s… kriffing cute, Rey! I mean not the ending, but you understand and … shit this was totally inappropriate. I’m sorry.   
-Don’t be! It is actually a relief to talk about all of that.   
-What do you mean?   
-I never talked about Ben to anyone.   
-Not even your friends?   
-No… I was afraid of how they would react.   
-Seeing how Luke reacted I can understand that. Talking will help. I don’t know if life will be easier, but you can always talk to me. Or to Bodhi, it could be even easier since he lived through a war.   
-You never experienced heartbreak?   
-Never really met someone. They were guys. But nothing serious. It’s difficult to meet someone on this planet and even more when you have a ghost following you everywhere…   
-And Bodhi?   
-What about him?   
-Nothing happened? 

Dora laughed and grabbed a bottle of alcohol, before taking a glass. 

-We know each other since forever. He is my earliest memory. He is by my side since forever. I think he sees me like a sister or something…   
-You did not answer my question.   
-He is … the sweetest man. Very clever, nervous as hell, courageous too. He’s so soft and caring, that’s crazy Rey. I wish I met him alive. Building a life with a ghost isn’t very promising, right?   
-I’ll drink to that. 

Bodhi raised his hands, looking at the man in front of him. 

He was way taller than him and looked stronger too. 

Darker. 

Bodhi could see that life hadn’t been easy for him. 

-Who are you?   
-Bodhi. Bodhi Rook. 

The man in front of him raised his eyebrows, flabbergasted. 

-The pilot?   
-Yes! That’s me!   
-My mother told me about you. You were part of Rogue One, right? Wow…   
-You… They talked about us?   
-Of course! You brought back hope in the galaxy… You’re a hero!   
-When I’m going to say that to Dora…   
-Where are we?   
-Oh, hum… You’re aware that you…   
-Died? Yes. We’re in some sort of purgatory?   
-To be fair, I don’t know. I spent ages in here, watching stuff from the portals and one day I was just sucked back into the real world. On Tatooine. I don’t understand it either but… Wait! Are you Ben Solo?   
-How…How do you know?   
-I know someone on Tatooine. A girl.   
-What girl?   
-Rey.   
-Bring me to her! Can you do it?   
-I don’t know. I can’t really travel on my own. I think Dora calls me to her. She has some sort of powers. She’s not a jedi, definitely not. But she is like… full of life. Literally. She has a way to bring life where there’s death and decay. She has a kriffin’ garden in Tatooine!   
-Do you think that she can conjure me?   
-I can tell her… Maybe she is linked to that place after all. 

Bodhi shivered and looked behind him. 

-She’s calling me. I’ll be back soon, stay here! 

Bodhi appeared, looking at a sleepy Dora and a snoring Rey. 

-What happened here?   
-Oh, dear Bodhi. We drank a bit. Rey here clearly doesn’t drink that often, so she passed out or something. She’s not dead I promise.   
-The night was good then?   
-It was… interesting. I might be a bit drunk.   
-I found him Dora.   
-Tomorrow Bodhi, please. Let’s get to bed.   
-Wh-What?   
-I need to talk to you but I’m so tired… 

He followed her in her room and closed his eyes when she changed her clothes. He opened them as he heard her move the covers. 

He approached her gingerly as she started to pat the spot next to her. 

He sat clumsily, starting to feel stressed. 

-We had an interesting conversation tonight. About you, amongst other things…   
-Oh… You told her that I kept following you everywhere? The most annoying ghost ever…   
-No… Have you ever had a girlfriend? 

His breath hitched as she came closer to him. 

-So beautiful… I love your eyes… So handsome… 

She traced his nose as his eyes closed, sighing softly. 

He could feel her calloused fingers on his nose, his cheeks, the corners of his mouth. 

He leaned into her touch. 

-It’s been so long… nobody touched me since my parents held me in their arms when the Empire took me… Dora…   
-My Bodhi… 

She slowly rested her head on his shoulder, near the crook of his neck and sighed. 

Bodhi’s arms slowly encircled her, trying to bask in her warm body. 

He never felt at peace like that.


End file.
